


Le boss de fin

by malurette



Category: Cédric - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, video games - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux mini-fics sur Cédric, son Pépé, et des trucs qui bipent. Une première vignette mignonne, l'autre... un peu moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
> **Titre :** Le boss de fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Cédric  
>  **Personnages :** Cédric, Pépé  
>  **Genre :** gen/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cauvin et Laudec, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Pépé et Cédric, « Bip bip bip » (v.1)  
>  pour Fumseck_62442 sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> "'Dis donc gamin il est bien bruyant ton bidule.'"  
> 

\- Dis donc gamin il est bien bruyant ton bidule.

\- C’est parce que je suis en train de combattre le boss de fin. Il est vachement dur, tu vois, faut que je fasse un combo entre le fulguro-poing et les sorts de flamme si je veux le toucher. Mais je peux lui enlever que 10 HP à la fois et faut recommencer plein de fois sans me faire toucher et esquiver ses attaques avec le fouet-laser.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on ne va pas encore inventer…

\- Ben le niveau suivant après !

\- Tout ça en tripotant des boutons ?

\- Rigole pas, c’est pas si facile !


	2. Des trucs qui s'en vont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Dis Maman ? pourquoi Pépé fait bip bip bip comme ça ?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du temps qui s’en va  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Cédric  
>  **Personnages :** Cédric, Maman, Pépé   
> **Genre :** gen/triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cauvin et Laudec, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Pépé et Cédric, « Bip bip bip » (v.2)  
> pour Fumseck_62442 sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Avertissement :** interprétation moche du prompt  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dis Maman ? pourquoi Pépé fait bip bip bip comme ça ? C’est quoi ces machines ? ils ont branché Pépé sur un jeu vidéo ?

\- Non, Cédric. Elles… elles tracent le rythme de son cœur.

\- Boh. C’est pas drôle.

\- …Non, mon chéri.

\- Ça serait bien pourtant, s’ils avaient branché Pépé sur un jeu vidéo pour qu’il ne s’ennuie pas. Christian a dit que quand on emmène les grands-parents à l’hôpital ils y restent souvent pour toujours. Toujours ça fait long et j’veux pas que Pépé s’ennuie tout seul ici. Il va rester longtemps là, Pépé ?

\- ...


End file.
